CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core A) will be directed by Roy Herbst, Principal -Investigator of the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer (YSILC), and co-directed by Ed Kaftan, with support from the program financial management team. Careful oversight by the Administrative Core will be critical to ensure the success of the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer. Core A is an extension of existing infrastructure provided by YCC Research Administration to support and facilitate transdisciplinary research efforts. The Administrative Core serves as the central coordination point for all YSILC investigators, with responsibility for monitoring the progress of all projects and cores toward a translational/clinical endpoint. The Core Director and Co-Director along with the YSILC Co-PI (Dr. Chen) will have responsibility for leading the YSILC program, setting translational research priorities, identifying new translational research opportunities from emerging data, monitoring the progress of all projects, cores and developmental projects and determining changes in direction of projects, cores and translational research as needed. Interactions among YSILC investigators will be facilitated by Core A to accelerate the translation of laboratory findings into the proposed and future clinical studies. If required, the Core A Director will manage conflicts among YSILC investigators. As a team, the Core personnel will monitor finances, maintain communications among project and core leaders and coordinate meetings, including the weekly lung cancer translational group seminar series, monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, annual meetings of the Internal/External Advisory boards and an annual YSILC retreat. In addition to these functions, the Core will be the primary interface with the NCI, the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Cancer Center, other lung cancer SPOREs, Yale Cancer Center and Yale University, and will coordinate outreach efforts, including publications (internal and external), website development, seminars, patient/research advocacy activities, and fundraising programs. Through these administrative activities, Core A will be essential to the organization of the YSILC program, to developing a widespread culture of lung cancer basic/clinical/translational research at Yale and to the efficient achievement of the stated program objectives, with the ultimate goal of a significant clinical impact for patients with lung cancer